


晨钟

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 写了中二JK莫的故事，CP浓度接近0
Relationships: Galahad | Shielder/Mordred | Saber of Red
Kudos: 2





	晨钟

**Author's Note:**

> 写了中二JK莫的故事，CP浓度接近0

《晨钟》

当莫德雷德坐上那辆公交车的时候，没有人知道她终于实施了她长久以来烂熟于心的计划。  
车上播着大约十年前流行一时的音乐，城镇夜景在她身侧电影画面帧帧闪过一般不断颤动。她感受着从座椅上传来的公交车的轻微震荡。与她先前想象的不同，车上人不多——夜深人静的时分确实不会有太多人想往市区去。这是好事——至少让她有足够的冷静去分析眼下的状况。  
她绝不能回头。一旦妥协，摩根定会变本加厉地控制她，而丝毫不觉得这样的教育方式有什么问题。她已经被摩根驱逐了，幸而这正如她所愿。  
莫德雷德等待这一天等待了太久。离经叛道是年轻人的权利；显然她的时间不多了。成年人的乖张反叛永远都不合时宜，甚至容易给人留下愚蠢的印象。过去的她太懦弱，没有足够的勇气实施自己的计划，作为代价，在她终于决定放手一搏的现在，她必须抓紧每一分每一秒。  
话虽如此，公交车的速度也不是她能控制的。莫德雷德中枢神经脆弱，在车上玩手机容易晕，此刻她只能郁闷地盯着窗外千篇一律的单调夜景。她讨厌等待，如果可以，她多想跳下这辆公交车一路狂奔，但即使她对自己那双腿再有信心，也明白自己无法在二十公里的竞速中与公交车一较高下。  
空调开得太低了。莫德雷德知道自己的肌肤表面起了一层轻微细小的鸡皮疙瘩，并非出自夏夜的寒意阵阵侵蚀着身体。她开始后悔自己穿的是露脐装和热裤。这也算是她的反叛行径之一，此刻却成了阻碍她的松散鞋带。  
她原以为自己会无聊到发疯，可是没有。一路上她几乎什么也没想。摩根的严厉疯狂、父亲的轻蔑冷酷、学园生活的乏味无趣、青春期的空虚困扰等等——这些似乎都没有浮现在她脑海中。那是因为它们早已深深地烙印在她心底，成为她的一部分。她根本无需去想它们。  
因此，在她下车之前，她实际上并没有感受到多少时间的流逝。然而一下车，她就觉得时间好像同微凉的夜风一起徐徐流动起来了，仿佛正提醒她不能浪费一分一秒。她打起精神，向不怎么熟悉的街道走去。

即使是市区，这个时间大部分店铺也已经关门了，不过当莫德雷德目睹二十四小时书店的指示牌仍然亮着白光时，还是毫无必要地长出了一口气。她登上狭窄的楼梯，冷气再度罨敷上她的肌肤，好在温度调得不至于让人感到寒冷。  
她其实不算是太喜欢读书的人，在她眼里那是优等生才有的爱好。大部分时间里，她热衷于把自己鲜少的笑容送给手上那台光怪陆离的智能手机。为此她没少跟讨厌她玩手机的摩根起争执。  
高大的檀木书架出现在她眼前。她的目光无聊地在视线所及的几排内迅速滑过，单看书名都是些她丝毫不感兴趣的题材。摩根说得对，她确实更适合抱着一本漫画书在儿童区坐着，不过那样毕竟太傻了，况且二十四小时书店也并不面向小孩。于是，莫德雷德随手拿下一本封面以深红色调为主的书——她喜欢红色——移动到了旁边的座位。  
她问柜台后的服务员要了杯摩卡。她自认为已经足够小声，却还是用余光感觉到旁边有人从书籍中抬起头看她。按理说应该无视这样的视线，可惜莫德雷德从来就不是循规蹈矩的人，她侧过头锐利地瞥了那个人一眼，出乎她的意料，对方并没有因此假装若无其事地移开视线。莫德雷德花了两秒时间回忆起他是谁。  
她不禁开始后悔。根据她原先的想象，计划实施的过程中不应出现她认识的人。她应该始终孑然一身，且享受这份孤独，然而那个人的存在打破了一切，使她不得不从自己的世界中走出来。为此她甚至有些怨恨他。  
“晚上好，莫德雷德。”加拉哈德说。  
她暧昧地点点头，算是回应。不能因他直呼自己的名字而谴责他——莫德雷德拒绝透露自己的姓氏，就连学校的老师们也没几个清楚她到底姓什么。也许身为班长的加拉哈德会知道，但不管怎么说，他选择了不触怒她的方式。  
摩卡很快被端了上来。其实莫德雷德也不喜欢咖啡，她的口味相当幼稚，受不了太苦涩的东西。但咖啡也是计划的一部分。二十四小时书店会供应咖啡，这她一直都知道，尽管她不是个常逛书店的人。总之，这是不可多得的体验。  
她垂下头，翻开了书。她没有忘记刚才自己看见的架在加拉哈德鼻梁上的眼镜。原来他是戴眼镜的吗？她困惑地想。她曾经在体育课上注意到过他跑步成绩优秀，在莫德雷德眼里擅长体育的人都是不戴眼镜的。她开始绞尽脑汁地回想在教室的时候他是否戴眼镜。好像有，又好像没有——她一向对观察他人兴趣缺缺。突然她意识到自己正让加拉哈德这个存在占据脑海。算了，无关紧要，莫德雷德平静地想，在漫长的夜晚考虑这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事也是计划的一部分。  
书的第一页是对看似与主题毫无联系的词语的解释。她厌烦地读着，试图把那一个个字母拼凑成自己能够理解的语句。翻完前言，她喝了口咖啡。果然不是她喜欢的味道，酸涩烟炱似的争先恐后钻进食道磨擦喉咙，有那么一两秒她觉得自己要吐出来。但正如她所料，她成功地将那些咽了下去，于是那杯摩卡也就没有那么令人难以忍受了。  
加拉哈德喝的是什么呢？她悄悄侧过眼睛瞄了几下。浓黑的液体——那么就不是花式咖啡。没有气泡，所以也不是碳酸饮料。会是酒吗？不对——其实还是清咖比较合情合理。莫德雷德适时地停止推测，将桌上摊开的书翻过去一页。  
纸页上的照片让她感到不适。黑白照片滤去了鲜血、病菌与蛮荒——使残酷变得不再真实。因为是老照片？似乎所有老照片都没有色彩。又或者是因为印刷的时候就没想着让读者看到颜色。她草草地阅读了下方的文字，便将这页翻了过去。  
或许是习惯了咖啡香味的缘故，莫德雷德忽然闻到旁边一丝若有若无的玉簪花香甜。对这味道她是再熟悉不过的——摩根早已不化妆和用香水，但那个女人乐此不疲地往洗衣机里放过量的洗衣液，只要莫德雷德靠近她，就能闻到她衣服上浓郁得呛鼻的花香。莫德雷德觉得恶心，便自己手洗衣服。虽然加拉哈德衣服上的味道要轻柔得多，莫德雷德还是感到摩根的影子就在旁边。为什么连在这里我都非得受那女人的影响不可？她闷闷地想。

莫德雷德说不清自己是什么时候睡着的。她做了一个梦，梦里父亲在如血的夕阳下朝她开了一枪。震耳欲聋的枪声在颅内炸开时她醒了过来，首先感受到的就是摩根的味道。接着她发现自己伏在桌上，后背披了件长袖制服外套。确实，由于学校里冷气开得很足，许多学生都有带着长袖校服的习惯，不过莫德雷德着实没有想到加拉哈德连在校外也随身带着。  
她拿下那件外套，递还给加拉哈德，“谢谢。”  
他嗯了一声，视线没有从书籍上移开。她突然感到十分好奇——他为什么会在这种地方？如果说要学习的话，自修室显然是更好的选择。若说单纯想要读书，也有比这更好的时间点。他没有门禁吗？总不会是跟自己一样，与家里人闹掰，于是离家出走吧？莫德雷德第一次发现这位班长着实有趣。按她对加拉哈德的印象，他绝不会在这个时间出现在这种地方。可他确确切切地出现了。他就在这里；在她的身边。  
刚睡醒时的迷糊已经消散，莫德雷德回忆起梦中有如西部牛仔对峙的场景，不由得扯了扯嘴角。她再度集中精神读眼前的书。仍然是仿佛无穷尽的黑白文字与照片；就像毫无疑问看不见尽头的窳败人心。她意识到，她完全可以拿出手机上网消遣时间，换作平时她早就这么做了，可她仍然在读这本自己心血来潮之下选的书。这都是因为加拉哈德。她似乎倔强地不想让他看见自己在网络中寻求快慰的样子。  
虽然还有其他人，但书店里一直很安静。这让她与加拉哈德翻书的声音清晰可闻。好像过了很长时间，她突然感到饥饿——这也是正常的，毕竟离上一次进食已经过去了数个小时，而这个时候她本应在酣睡中忘却胃部空空的事实。她当然可以为了省钱而选择忍耐饥饿，可是她请服务员为她添了份蛋糕。舌尖触碰到奶油时她自暴自弃地想，这仍然是因为加拉哈德——她不愿让他有机会听见自己饥肠辘辘的声响，而且她实际上比起蛋糕更喜欢面包，只是为了不让后者的气味影响到他而改变主意。不管怎么说，这一行动仍然能够让加拉哈德明白她饿了。万一几小时后他敢邀请我一起吃早餐，她腹诽，我一定会把他的眼镜扯下来扔进咖啡里。  
他到底什么时候走？莫德雷德烦躁地以脚尖轻轻踢着墙壁，他是打算在这通宵吗？她看了太多文字，已经有点超越负荷了。此刻种种杂念冲击着她的脑海。她发现她不知道天亮后自己要做什么，她的计划仅限于短短的一夜，就好像憧憬婚礼的女孩往往会被其后的柴米油盐击溃。之后要做什么呢？回家去吗？摩根并没有给她打来电话，可想而知她的离家出走根本没被当回事。等待她的会是母亲的嘲弄与苛责。那女人根本就不擅长自我反省。  
“你怎么了？”  
加拉哈德的轻声呼唤让她意识到自己的手正在颤抖。她对着那双噙着些担忧的眼睛摇摇头。很漂亮的眼睛，莫德雷德想，镜片的阻隔丝毫没有影响其清澈。加拉哈德的双眼平静得仿佛能看透一切。她绝不能在有着这样双眼的人面前暴露出动摇。

这个夜晚格外漫长。终于，莫德雷德听到了鸟儿清脆的啼鸣。她抬起头，黎明将天际染成鱼肚白，不出半分钟，整个天空便成了水洗过一般淡淡的蓝色。对面的居民楼有几扇窗户已经亮起灯光，不知是玻璃窗的隔音效果实在糟糕的缘故还是因为莫德雷德产生了错觉，她似乎听见生煤气与锅铲碰撞的声音。对了，她想起，很多个半梦半醒的晨间，她就是朦朦胧胧地听着摩根在厨房那边传来的声响。  
天空越来越亮了。厚重的云层遮蔽了太阳，使得天色看上去很是单调。莫德雷德没来由地感到失望——她原以为她会看到有着玫瑰色朝霞的天空。她垂下眼眸，喝了一口已经凉掉的摩卡。咖啡渣顽固地黏在杯子内壁，像被雨水打湿的泥土。  
忽然，一旁的加拉哈德干脆利落地合上书本，站了起来。不知何故，他这么做以后，莫德雷德觉得自己也待不下去了。正在这时，加拉哈德极其平静的声音落到了她头上：“一起去吃个早餐吗？”  
我说过要把他的眼镜扯下来扔进咖啡里的。莫德雷德猛地扬起头，发现加拉哈德已经摘下了眼镜——毕竟他现在用不上那玩意儿。好吧，她想，又出现了计划之外的事情。应该说，整个夜晚就不在莫德雷德的计划之中，如果她告诉一天前的自己说她会与班长肩并肩地看一整晚书，那位莫德雷德的反应一定会是哈哈大笑。再说两人的咖啡都已经喝完了。总之，是自己当初没有认真策划——莫德雷德在心中反省。  
“好。”她说。


End file.
